And So Are The Gilmore's Of Our Lives
by CharStarr
Summary: A complete AU Where i warp the characters completely. My first attempt by myself. JJ and probably Lit or Trory. I'm undecided


"So are the Gilmore's of our lives"  
  
Authors - CharStarr  
  
AN - This is a total AU so if you don't like stories where the author take the characters warp them completely and put them in situations that they would not normally find themselves in, TURN BACK NOW!!!!!!! That being said, I've only just started writing fics so I'm not sure if they're any good or even remotely readable, my friend was planning on writing this but after she started, she got too busy and convinced me to have a go, so feel free to blame her if it sucks completely. So please be nice, tell me how I'm going and please review. The only way I can get better is if people tell me what I'm doing wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
February 14 1984 Hartford  
  
"Do I have to?" Lorelai whined, pouting through the open doorway.  
  
"Afraid so" Chris smiled, "you promised."  
  
"It's just going to be a stupid party, for a stupid reason, full of stupid people."  
  
"Those stupid people are my friends" he pointed out.  
  
"For reasons unbeknownst to me" she grumbled, pulling her coat off the rack next to the door.  
  
"You promised you would come, we already have permission for you to go, and did I or did I not spend over three hours at the mall yesterday while you found an outfit to wear tonight?"  
  
"Fine, I'll come" she gave in with a heavy sigh, "I'm driving"  
  
"I have a car here though" Chris pointed out.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last time we were in a car together and you were driving?" Lorelai glared.  
  
"Yeah" Chris smirked, as he followed her to the garage.  
  
"Not that time" she rolled her eyes at the slight smile on his face.  
  
"I thought you were over that."  
  
"You're not the one who had an ugly bruise on her head for a week after" she frowned.  
  
"I'm the one who was grounded for two weeks though" he argued.  
  
"Because that actually stopped you from doing exactly what you wanted anyway" she stated unlocking her car.  
  
"I was carless for two whole weeks."  
  
"You crashed your two hour old Porsche, I still can't believe that they let you drive now."  
  
"Can we just go?" he sighed, getting into the passenger seat.  
  
-  
  
"I'm not staying past one" she warned, pulling up and handing the keys to the valet as she got out.  
  
"You're getting softer" he teased, "it used to be past ten groping couples."  
  
"I figure ten will pass by the time we get to the kitchen, it being Valentines day and all" Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"Shit" Chris cursed himself for forgetting as he followed her inside.  
  
"Chris" greeted a heavily made up girl as they entered the room, "and Lorelai, how nice" she added disdainfully.  
  
"Susie" Lorelai mocked with a matching fake smile.  
  
"Remember, play nice" Chris whispered into her ear.  
  
"Spoil my fun" Lorelai pouted, "are you driving home tonight?"  
  
"Thought you wanted to"  
  
"Not particularly, I was thinking that I'd need something other than sarcasm to get me through tonight."  
  
"Yeah, sure I'll drive" he agreed absently turning back to his friends.  
  
"And once again I'm dismissed" she mumbled under her breath, heading for the kitchen and more importantly, what sat on the bench.  
  
"That stuff isn't good for you, you know" a voice interrupted her thoughts and almost made her spill.  
  
"And yet" she sighed putting the bottle down and turning to face her interrupter.  
  
"How old are you anyway?" he asked, leaning against the bench.  
  
"A hundred and five. You?" she returned, taking in the jean clad body leaning against the bench next to her.  
  
"17. Your lack of wrinkles is pretty impressive for someone of your age."  
  
"Guess I just know how to moisturise" she turned back to her glass, downing it in one gulp.  
  
"I'm Luke Danes by the way" he smiled.  
  
"Lorelai" she shook his offered hand, returning his smile.  
  
"May I ask what you're doing all alone in the kitchen during the middle of a party?"  
  
"Nope" she grinned, "it's not really my kind of thing" she explained.  
  
"The party?"  
  
"The party, these people, Valentines day, everything" she shrugged.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"So what are you doing all alone in the kitchen?"  
  
"Escaping from the well meaning friends who dragged me here with the hopes of setting me up with one of the most horrid people I have ever met."  
  
"You've got to be talking about Patricia"  
  
"Ooh, a swing and miss for the rookie" Luke grinned, "her name is Samantha."  
  
"Samantha Kurfirst? What did you do in a former life?" Lorelai joked.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"She's evil, right now making eyes at my oblivious boyfriend" Lorelai pointed towards Chris.  
  
"The one with the nose and hair" Luke asked.  
  
"Chris" Lorelai nodded, turning back to the bottle on the bench.  
  
"So how come you're not out there with him?" Luke asked.  
  
"Not a huge fan of his friends" Lorelai shrugged  
  
"You know there is better things to drink other than colourless liquids" Luke pointed out watching her down another shot.  
  
"I'm not a big beer person, I can't stand the way it smells, so I think I'd probably ralph if I tried to drink it."  
  
"I wasn't talking about beer" Luke sighed.  
  
"What were you talking about then?" Lorelai demanded.  
  
"Non alcoholic beverages."  
  
"Good for other occasions, but right now I think I'll stick with what I got. It was nice meeting you Luke, but I should probably at least make an attempt to be friendly."  
  
"Good meeting you too." Luke smiled, "see you round."  
  
"Lorelai, where have you been?" Chris asked as she made her way over.  
  
"Nowhere in particular" she smiled sitting next to him.  
  
"I absolutely adore your dress Lorelai" Susie gushed  
  
"Thanks" Lorelai forced a smile, "I like your outfit too."  
  
"It's just something I threw together" Susie smoothed down her fluoro green skirt.  
  
"You can tell" Lorelai mumbled under her breath.  
  
"So Chris when is the new car coming?" someone asked and Lorelai sighed glad for the change in subject.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Miss me?" Lorelai asked coming back over to where Chris was still sitting with his friends  
  
"Lorelai where've you been?" Chris slurred, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Have you been drinking Chris?" Lorelai asked, moving away slightly.  
  
"Just a couple of beers, no big deal."  
  
"You were supposed to drive" Lorelai hissed and mindful of the stares they were getting, yanked Chris up and pulled him into the kitchen away from the pairs of inquisitive eyes.  
  
"Jeez Lorelai, calm down" Chris frowned.  
  
"Calm down? You were supposed to be driving us home tonight and now you've gone and gotten drunk."  
  
"I'm not drunk" Chris argued.  
  
"You been drinking"  
  
"I'm still right to drive"  
  
"I'm not getting into a car with you like this" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"You were drinking too"  
  
"Because you were going to drive us home!"  
  
"And I still can, what is your problem? I thought we were having fun?"  
  
"No Chris" Lorelai sighed, "you were having fun with your friends at the party you wanted to go on Valentines day which you completely forgot anyway"  
  
"I didn't forget, you said it was a gimmicky holiday created by Cadbury and Hallmark in order to sell more cards and chocolates."  
  
"And you said that you thought it was a sweet holiday. But I guess you lied, cos you totally forgot about it"  
  
"I'm only human, we forget things sometimes you know. You didn't have to come tonight if you didn't want to I didn't force you to."  
  
"You said you wanted to come and that you wanted me to come to so I came. Go back out to your friends. I'll find my own ride home" Lorelai turned away from him and went to get her coat from the cloak room. She kept her eyes on the ground as she made her way out trying to ignore the groping couple lying on the couch besides the door. The air was knocked out of her as she ran into somebody coming in to collect their coat. Raising her eyes slightly she let out a sigh as she realised who it was.  
  
"Luke" she smiled waiting for him by the door as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"Are you leaving?" he asked  
  
"No, I'm just wearing my coat and heading outside because I feel like going for a jog" she responded sarcastically.  
  
"Okay stupid question" Luke nodded.  
  
"You going home too?" Lorelai asked somewhat hopefully.  
  
"Afraid not" he smiled ruefully, "I was just hoping to avoid my friend for awhile"  
  
"Still being persistent about Samantha?"  
  
"No, I think he gave up on her when he saw her suck face with someone else."  
  
"You don't sound to crushed about it" Lorelai observed leaning against the door frame.  
  
"I'm in tears on the inside" he stated drolly, mimicking her pose.  
  
"So why are you hiding from your friend then?"  
  
"He's determined to find someone else to make up for my incredible heartbreak"  
  
"And you don't want to find anyone else?"  
  
"I just broke up with my girlfriend a week ago"  
  
"Ouch" Lorelai winced sympathetically, "bad break up?"  
  
"Not for her, she's already moved on"  
  
"Bummer. How long were you two together?" she inquired softly, "feel free to tell me to mind my own business and shut up" she added quickly.  
  
"We were together for about a year and a half, but we've known each other since we started primary school."  
  
"And she just dumped you out of the blue?"  
  
"Yes, just came up to me by the lockers and told me that the spark we had was gone. What is it about the spark anyway? I've never felt a spark or seen fireworks or any of that crap. The person that came up with that was on the same drugs as Scooby and the gang"  
  
"That's like the longest I have ever heard anybody rant" Lorelai congratulated him.  
  
"You ever felt the spark?"  
  
"Luke, there you are man" a guy their age came up and clapped him on the shoulder, "I've been looking all over for you"  
  
"Lorelai this is my good friend James Lynch, James this is Lorelai -?"  
  
"Gilmore" Lorelai supplied, "nice to meet you" she offered her hand.  
  
"See you weren't to devastated about Sam then" James shook the offered hand and turned back to Luke  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" Luke asked shooting a quick glance at Lorelai  
  
"Just checking you hadn't run off on us mate. We're all congregating near the pool table"  
  
"I'll find you later" Luke promised  
  
"No hurry, I can see you might be a bit preoccupied" James gave Lorelai one last appraising glance before walking away.  
  
"Sorry about that" Luke apologised awkwardly, "my friends can be-"  
  
"Teenage males sometimes?" Lorelai supplied smirking.  
  
"I'm told it's just a phase they'll grow out of" Luke smiled  
  
"I'm guessing you're not overly keen to go join them?"  
  
"Not overly, no"  
  
"Well then, I guess it's another trip to the kitchen for us" Lorelai smiled perkily, throwing her coat back inside the cloak room, where Luke's coat joined it a few seconds later.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Luke asked looking at the shot glass in front of him  
  
"Because it tastes good?" Lorelai suggested raising her own glass, "to Luke's entrance into the world of conforming mindless teenager ness."  
  
"Okay I give, it didn't taste that bad" Luke made a face as he clanged the glass back down.  
  
"Next one" Lorelai smiled putting a full glass in front of him  
  
"I said one" he reminded her.  
  
"And I said 'what are you, a girl?' to which you replied with a gesture and a sigh" Lorelai smirked.  
  
"Only one more" Luke stated firmly.  
  
"Goody goody" Lorelai sang, teasing him before she lifted her own glass and downed the contents.  
  
"Come on" Lorelai pouted, "you said you'd dance."  
  
"I don't recall ever saying that" Luke argued, trying to ignore her insistent pulling on his arm.  
  
"Well you never said no either. I told you that we were going to dance after the next shot and you didn't say anything, which I'm taking as consent"  
  
"One dance" Luke gave in, allowing her to drag him into the lounge room where a make shift dance floor was set up.  
  
"Yay, I win" Lorelai threw a triumphant grin over her shoulder at him before stopping suddenly, her eyes glued to a couple dancing.  
  
"I wouldn't say win exactly" Luke sighed before coming to an abrupt halt next to her. "And we are looking at what?"  
  
"Nothing" Lorelai tried to brush it off. Moving to turn around and leave she found her exit blocked by Luke who was squinting at the couple that had caught Lorelai's attention earlier.  
  
"Is that Samantha? And that guy looks kind of familiar." Luke trailed off as realisation dawned on him.  
  
"Yep, that would be my supposedly oblivious boyfriend" Lorelai smiled ruefully.  
  
"They're just dancing" Luke said, attempting to make her feel better but failing miserably.  
  
"She doesn't just dance. She's all over him" Lorelai scoffed, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Drink?" Luke asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.  
  
"Luke Danes suggesting that I consume an alcoholic beverage?" Lorelai gasped, "what is the world coming to?"  
  
"A very drunken end?" he suggested as he guided her back towards the kitchen.  
  
"I just can't believe he'd. with her" Lorelai mumbled into her glass.  
  
"You don't know that anything happened between them" Luke pointed out, the voice of reason.  
  
"It's Samantha Kurfirst" Lorelai sighed, "Everything happens when she's involved."  
  
"Guess I missed out on getting lucky then" Luke joked, trying to get her to smile.  
  
"He was supposed to wait"  
  
"Wait?" Luke frowned, pouring them both another drink.  
  
"He wanted to, but I wasn't sure if I did" Lorelai murmured absently, still very much in her own world.  
  
"Then it's probably a good thing you didn't" Luke cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the turn this conversation was taking.  
  
"Yeah" Lorelai nodded, downing her drink.  
  
"So, since dancing is out of the question, anything else you wanted to do?" Luke shrugged.  
  
"No, dancing sounds like a plan" Lorelai nodded her head resolutely, grabbed Luke's hand and lead him out into the lounge room.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Luke asked staring at his feet, his arms loosely around her waist.  
  
"You really don't dance a whole lot do you?" Lorelai laughed, tightening her arms around his neck.  
  
"Never actually" he admitted shyly.  
  
"I'm not going to break if your hands actually touch my dress" Lorelai teased, enjoying his discomfort.  
  
"Why does it feel like everybody is watching us?" he whispered in her ear, his arms tightening unconsciously as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Because everybody is staring at us" she explained, looking discreetly around the room at all the pairs of eyes on them until her blue eyes met a pair of hazel ones and she let out a gasp, jumping from Luke's grip as though his touch had burned her.  
  
"Lorelai, what's wrong?" he frowned, staring at her and failing to notice the glowering guy standing next to him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" An extremely intoxicated Chris demanded.  
  
"Dancing" Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I know it's a bit different from how you were dancing with Sam earlier, what with this not having any groping in it, but it's still dancing"  
  
"There was no groping!" Chris denied adamantly  
  
"So what, your hand just happened to find its way under her shirt but didn't touch anything?" Lorelai yelled, getting worked up.  
  
"It isn't like that!" Chris yelled back, slurring slightly.  
  
"Can you take me home now?" Lorelai turned to Luke, with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't drive tonight" Luke cringed, "I'll call a cab."  
  
"I'll take you home" Chris insisted, going to grab her elbow.  
  
"I'm not getting in a car with you. I don't even want to be in the same room with you!" Lorelai yelled, walking away towards the stairs.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea" Luke shook his head as he moved to block Chris from following Lorelai.  
  
"Well I don't really care about what you think"  
  
"Chris, man, I think you should go home and sober up" James came up beside Chris and lead him away.  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke called out, knocking on the door of one of the bed rooms upstairs.  
  
"Come in" she invited from her position at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" he inquired hesitantly, perching on the bed next to her.  
  
"Is he gone?"  
  
"He went home" Luke nodded.  
  
"Then I'm fine" Lorelai smiled. "I should be worried about you though."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Knocking on bedroom doors at a party? Really Luke, you could have disturbed some people" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Worth the risk" he grinned, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and offering it to her.  
  
"You carry a handkerchief around with you?" Lorelai frowned, looking at his hand suspiciously.  
  
"My mum trained me well, don't worry, it's clean" he assured her, nudging her shoulder jokingly.  
  
"And it's folded" Lorelai smiled, wiping at her eyes and smudging her make up even more.  
  
"Here. Let me" he offered, taking the handkerchief off her and gently wiping the rest of the smudges away.  
  
"It looks like Boy George used it" Lorelai smiled, "last time I ever wear blue eye shadow."  
  
"I think in moderation it's actually not so bad or Culture Cluby"  
  
"You're too nice" Lorelai sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll have to work on that then"  
  
"This night must have been a complete bust for you" Lorelai commented, "I mean, your date ends up sleeping with my boyfriend and you end up comforting a mess of a girl you don't even know."  
  
"You're not a mess. And I'm sure they didn't sleep together" he added hastily.  
  
"You're sweet, a terrible liar, but sweet"  
  
"I'm not lying, you're definitely not a mess and I'm sure he wouldn't sleep with her" Luke rambled until Lorelai's finger on his lips made him stop.  
  
"You're rambling and there's really no point to it" Lorelai informed him, lifting her head from his shoulder.  
  
"I think it's actually called rambling because you just talk and don't arrive at a point" he nodded seriously.  
  
"Far too much talk" she leant in and placed the lightest of kisses on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What are, I mean, this is, but what about, there's a Chris" he finally managed to get out, still staring mesmerised into her eyes.  
  
"I don't see a Chris, I see a Luke and a Lorelai, but no Chris" Lorelai shook her head slightly before leaning and kissing him again. 


End file.
